Possible Side Effects
by Sushi Chi
Summary: Gwen can't stop wondering, and she has to know how Jack did it.


**Disclaimer: I don't even know how to whistle. You think I own Torchwood? Though, I do wish I could whistle and that I owned Torchwood...  
A/N: Okay. My firt Torchwood fic (okay, it's my second but my first one has some kinks I need to work out before I post it). But don't worry, you don't need to be nice in your reviews. I just want reviews. They are nice. Anyway, this is based off a conversation I had with a friend.  
Set after one certain scene in "Adrift" (Thanks for those who pointed out my huge mistake).**

As Gwen walked away from Jack and Ianto, she was doing two things. First, trying to get the image of them snogging out of her mind. Second, wondering how the _hell_ you can cheat at hide and seek. Naked hide and seek at that.

She just didn't get how anyone could cheat at that game. How do you cheat at hide and seek? She'd never heard of how. Then again, this was Jack. Surely he found ways to cheat. But how?

That night when she was in bed with Rhys, she once again, found herself wondering how anyone can cheat at that game. "-wen? Gwen? Are you listening to me?"

She smiled, "Sorry, love. I was a little distracted." Not by the case she was working though.

Rhys frowned, "Is it Jack? You were thinking about Jack weren't you?" His insecurities weren't going away just because they were married, apparently.

Gwen sighed, "Yes. It's Jack."

"Dammit, Gwen!"

"Hold on, Rhys. It's nothing." She licked her lips and faced, wanting to explain what was going on, "I found out that Jack and Ianto have played a, well, adult version of hide and go seek." She watched his face scrunch up in confusion, "Naked, Rhys. Naked hide and go seek." She stifled a chuckle by the look on his face, "Anyway, Ianto said that Jack always cheats at the game. And I can't figure out how you cheat at it."

Rhys sighed, "Let me get this straight. You're in bed with me, I'm telling you about my day and all you can think about is how your boss cheats at naked hide and seek?"

"That's pretty bad isn't it?" Gwen smiled shyly, "I'm sorry, Rhys. I'll pay attention now, promise."

The next day Rhys came home from work to actually find his new wife already there, "Hey, love."

"Hello, Rhys." Gwen smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

It was her turn to look confused, "Figured what out?" The case of the missing boy?

"How Jack cheats at the game." Rhys said swallowing, "I don't know why, but I kept wondering that myself."

"No, sorry, pet. I haven't figured it out yet." Gwen suddenly had a thought, "I'll ask around tomorrow and see what Tosh and Owen think."

When she asked Owen, he stared at her blankly, "I don't even want to know. I didn't even want to know that they played that game."

Tosh though, she thought about it, "Maybe Jack checks the CCTV footage, in order to see where Ianto is hiding in the Hub?"

"I'm not sure. He could be doing that."

"Doing what?" Ianto came around, looking at immaculate as ever. And of course the object of praise when he held out two cups of coffee for each girl.

Tosh flushed pink then turned back to her screen, sipping her coffee.

Gwen was staring at her own drink, "Well, to be honest Ianto. That comment you made the other day?"

"You've got to more specific than that, I say lots of things during a course of a day." Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course." Gwen took a breath, "when you said that Jack cheats at your game you play?"

"He cheats at all the games we play." Then a look of knowledge spread across his face, "You mean naked hide and go seek."

"Yes, that game." Gwen licked her lips, "How exactly does he cheat at it?"

Tosh turned around, wanting to hear this, "Is it CCTV? Does he check the monitors?"

"Ah, no. He does not check the monitors for me." Ianto said, "His wrist band-"

"The same one that Captain John has?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, that one." Ianto replied, "It can track me. Also, him wearing it is also breaking the rules of the game. As it is a type of clothing." With that he smiled and walked away to deliver more coffee.


End file.
